I have to do WHAT NOW?
by Electrified by Evil
Summary: Since becoming Hokage, Sakura has found only twenty surviving ninja. And all of them were male. Sakuraxsurvivors. Sex scenes and embarrassment. Enjoy. Don't take too seriously, but it's here to please.
1. Hai, Hokage sama

Sakura walked through an empty street, once again wishing that all the destruction hadn't happened. Two weeks ago, Naruto had finally become Hokage, with Sasuke at his side and Sakura as his chief medic. Then, two days ago, he had to sacrifice himself to save everyone.

But it all went wrong. Naruto released the Kyuubi, and after he went on a rampage for a day, Naruto's body burned up and they both died. Millions of people died too, and now Sakura was Hokage.

She hated it.

She had gotten rid of all the paperwork, but there were only so many ninjas left. She calculated about twenty. And all of them were guys.

--

"Hokage-sama"

"Kakashi. Just call me Sakura" she yawned, still tired from the day before.

She had helped set up a place for ninjas so that they could stay while their homes were slowly being rebuilt. She had actually told some of them to tear down sections of the town so that they could use the supplies from that and make their houses exactly like they wanted.

"Okay, Sakura" he monotoned, actually quite amused.

He was tired too, since he had traveled to every village and brought back the very few survivors. He had made the entire trip in one day, and he was exhausted. He guessed that his student was even more tired, since he hadn't seen her rest for the entire time.

"Whatever. Look, I need to tell someone this, and right now I trust you the most."

Kakashi, knowing when he had to be serious, sat down in a chair close to her desk and leaned forward, pleased that she trusted him the most. Whatever it was, it had to be super serious. She had put safety seals up, even though everyone was hard at work.

"Hai. Go ahead."

With such desperation that made her look like a small child again, she held her head in her hands.

"Kami, Kakashi, I'm the only female."

"I know, I know. But you're also the Hokage, Sakura. You're doing fine."

She gave him a withering look.

"Kakashi. Think about that. _I'm the only female left in existence."_

And then it clicked with him. His visible eye widened and it seemed his mask kept his jaw from dropping down entirely.

"Oh"

"That's right, oh."

"Oh"

"Stop sounding like a broken record, Kakashi."

"Oh."

She recoiled back, a blush on her face when a hint of red shown on his face. She guessed he fully understood what she meant now….

"Pervert!" she managed to get out, slapping his face.

She sat back into her chair again, satisfied that she left a mark through his mask. He rubbed it sorely.

"But Sakura" he wined, sounding like someone familiar.

"Just…" she took a deep breath. "Please tell everyone you can find to come to the meeting room two days from now. It can be their huge break, and I need to tell them the same thing…."

Kakashi nodded, standing up. "Hai, Hokage"

She sent him a halfhearted glare but let it go. He left and she flopped down on her desk, tired limbs refusing to work now. Her last thought was of repopulating the world by herself.

* * *

This is the new story I'm working on. This one is a little slow going, and it's definitely going to be Mature. I'm posting chapter one through three, and four is almost finished.

Sorry if you don't like it; don't read it anymore. I'm hoping I have the adult scenes written correctly, but if I do get something wrong or something really doesn't make sense, PLEASE TELL ME.

I love reviews, whether it be helpful or flames. I love both. It tells me people are reading.


	2. Learning As We Go

Sakura took a deep breath and strode into the meeting room. A chorus of "Hokage-sama" met her ears and she blushed.

"Greetings." She sat down at the center of the half circle table, facing everyone. Kakashi sat on her right, and Shikamaru at her left. Neji and Gaara were next to Shika, and Shino and Asuma were to Kakashi's right. More men spread along, all watching her curiously.

"Uhm…So, I needed to tell you something…" she started off, finding this meeting a little awkward for her tastes.

Shika gave her a pitying look and Kakashi silently rubbed her back for a few seconds, giving her the courage she needed. She was the Hokage, dammit!

"Right. Sorry." She cleared her throat and began again. "I sent Kakashi on a mission to search every village, and he came back with Gaara, Kankuro, and a few others that I still have to memorize names of. Sorry."

Those who were mentioned just shrugged, smiling kindly. They understood that their names were the least important thing at this time.

"He brought you back, and along with Konoha's forces, we have about twenty people. I have no idea if there are others, hiding, but we'll find out, I guess. Now, as you can see" she continued a little more nervously, "I am the only female here…"

Larger smiles broke out. They were starting to understand what they were called here for.

"I have called you here to put it to a vote, even though I know what the outcome is going to be. I want this new village to be democratic. I don't have all the power. Alright?"

Nods all around. That was a good sign, and she mustered up the last of her courage for this last point.

"Are we going to let the world's people die out, or are we going to start repopulating right away?"

Murmurs were heard, and one man gazed up and down her body. At age twenty-one, she had grown well. She had finally filled out her shirts a little more, and she was a strong, young woman. She blushed a bit but waited for silence. No questions were asked.

"All those for repopulation?"

As she expected, every hand went up.

--

After making sure that they all knew that they had to have sex with her, she had started telling them about a new Jutsu she could do. She had tested it on a willing mother after a few tries on birds, and she was pleased to know that it worked.

She had formed the correct seals and chakra combinations to speed up the process of birth. She had heard complaints about how long it took from some of the mothers in Konaha a few years back and she had finished it just three weeks before Naruto's path of destruction.

Now she explained it the best she could to the men. A few of them understood just fine, but many of them, being civilians, didn't understand most of it.

The main gist of it was that she could make the baby's development much faster than normal, taking four weeks to be born instead of nine months. The only problem would be that it took a lot of chakra from her, so she would need a trusty guard on her the whole time. She didn't want to die because she used too much chakra or something. That would mean everyone would die out, with no heirs to inherit what they had.

--

They made a list of who would do what, including clean up and reconstruction. She was blushing when they added the order of when they would…do it.

The men actually took the paper and pen from her, clustering around for a little meeting. She guessed they were working out the order themselves. She watched nervously as they scribbled down names and glanced over to her.

"Okay, done?" she asked a little too loudly. They burst into laughter and nodded. Shikamaru was the one to bring the paper to her. Her face erupted into red again as she read down the list.

Kakashi had put himself first. She wanted to think that it was because he was basically the oldest one, but she had an idea of another reason. Asuma, Shikamaru's old sensei, was next. Then Gaara and Kankuro, then Shino. Kiba and Sai were next, followed by Neji, Choji and Benji. Those were the ones that she knew. The others on the list were the people she didn't know yet.

She nodded approvingly at the list and slid it into her jacket pocket.

"Right. Okay. Uhm, Neji." Said boy nodded, waiting. "You'll be my guard, since I have to know when my chakra is about to be depleted entirely. I might not know, since I'll probably be really, really tired."

The Hyuuga nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

--

Sakura paced her large room nervously. She had stayed away from the reconstruction lately, saving up her strength. She knew she needed it for the month that was coming. Kakashi was due to show up any minute, but she guessed that old habits die hard.

Sakura soothed herself by easing into a warm bath. Kakashi hadn't shown up yet and her nerves were already shot. She knew that she would save the world's population, but she wished it wouldn't make her feel like such a whore. She was just shifting her position a little when Kakashi poofed into the room, a smile on his face.

Sakura yelped and covered herself under the water. His smile just grew larger.

"Hello, Sakura-chan"

She gulped. Was he…purring?

--

Kakashi hadn't minded in the least that she was already nude in a warm bath. Since it was large enough, he started stripping and slid in with her. She noticed that he took off _everything._ Even his mask and forehead protector.

"K-kakashi-kun" she stammred, her heart pounding. He seemed to crawl towards her.

"Sakura" he said, suddenly sitting like a dog inbetween her legs, looking serious.

"H-hai?"

"If you ever want me to stop, just say so. I'm old enough that I can control my urges enough to stop, if need be."

His voice sounded so stern that she giggled. A smile broke out on his face as well, and with some sense of satisfaction she let her gaze wander his face. He looked so…amazing without his mask.

And he was all hers.

--

Kakashi had shifted them around a bit so that he was leaning against the wall and she was leaning against him. By her blush he could tell that Sakura felt his erection pressed against her.

He tilted her head around and up a little and pressed his lips to hers.

--

An explosion of stars hit her mind and she gasped and pulled away. Kakashi looked at her a little strangely; regret mixed with disappointment? She blinked a few times, and then leaned back into his mouth.

He grinned a little and nibbled her lip. She moaned and presses her butt back into him, making him lose focus for a moment and thrust against her body. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him entrance.

While their tongues danced, Kakashi took matters into his own hands. He guessed that sex with a sensei was very awkward to her, so she wouldn't start anything herself. He gently rubbed her shoulders, slowly moving downwards against her front.

She let out a little moan when his fingers reached her breasts. He gripped one and squeezed. She arched into the touch with a little mewling noise and he did the same to her left breast, continuing to massage with the other hand.

Eventually she was completely turned around, and he bent down to suck and nibble on her nipples. She kept moaning, fueling his lust. She had grown into such a fine woman…

Sakura finally backed away on her knees, and his hands fell to his sides. The water was still warm, and he guessed that she wanted to get on with it before it got deadly cold.

"Sakura-chan?" he had tried to purr it again, but he was so lost that his voice was rough.

"E-eh?" she stuttered. She was still nervous.

"It's alright" he sputtered out, trying to contain himself respectively, "you can take your time"

Sakura blinked and blushed. She drew closer and hesitantly rested a hand on his member. She let out a little 'eep!' when he moaned and thrust his hips upward. She kept her hand on him for another moment, and then started to rub back and forth. She was rewarded with him closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Soon she was more confident and not as nervous. She didn't know what she was doing correctly, but she guessed Kakashi liked it by the sounds coming from his throat. His moans were so guttural, she thought he would have jumped her by now. But no, no. He had said before that he would contain himself so that she wouldn't freak out.

All men have their limits, however, and soon he was panting hard, trying not to just thrust into her body and start fucking her hard.

"S-sakura" he groaned.

She stopped doing what she was doing to his cock, tilting her head to listen.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Gods, I'm sorry" he muttered, "but I'm going to go blue-balled if you don't let me do something"

She lost some of her confidence and blushed.

"Gomen. Gomen. Hai, we can…hai."

Kakashi noticed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Gomen, Sakura. I do" she had gently squeezed the base of his cock and he couldn't feel anything but her hand around him. It felt so amazing that he lost his voice for a moment. "like what you're doing" he finished when she released the pressure.

A grin was steadily plastered on her face, and she made him see stars again before letting go.

"Hai, sensei"

--

Kakashi had brought her to him, pulling her by the waist. She plopped into the water right between his legs. He wound one arm around her stomach to keep her upright and one snaked down to her opening.

He slowly pushed a finger in, adding a second only when her breathing began again. He slid them in and out, trying to get her used to something inside of her. She began pushing down on his fingers eventually, and he added another, then another.

And then he really couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her waist and pulled his hand out of her body. He lifted her with one hand slightly above his aching member, using his other hand to position himself.

"Okay, Sakura, are you ready?"

Before he even finished she plunged down, forcing his whole cock inside of her. She let out a long scream, and he froze, trying to hold back an orgasm. Her inner muscles were working themselves around him, flexing and seemingly trying to make him come.

He let out a third deep breath right before she stopped gripping his thighs with sharp nails. She wiggled her hips a little and he bit his lip, again trying to keep himself from premature ejaculation.

He was a man, dammit!

She grinned evilly and lifted herself up, dropping back down just before his tip popped out of her body. She moaned and continued her rhythm, with him occasionally thrusting up.

Their pattern continued, but Kakashi got bored of the same position for so long. He dragged her up and gently laid her against the side of the bath that was dug into the ground. She mewled and he pushed himself back into her, this time at a different angle.

She let out a long moan and shoved her ass against him, urging him to continue. He thrust in and out slowly, eventually finding the need to speed up. She dug at the rug on the floor in front of her, crying out each time his balls slapped against her body.

"Oh Kami, faster! Gods, Kakashi, faster!"

He found no reason to refuse and he sped up, shoving in and out more quickly than before. He let out a moan as well and put as much force into pounding her as he could. She was flipped around and laid out on her back pretty soon, and she hung onto his back and left claw marks as he fucked her hard.

Since Sakura had not really had sex before, she had come really quickly. It was her third one, the most powerful one so far, when she felt hot liquid streaming into her. Kakashi had stopped thrusting and held her down onto him, her hips gripped tight so that she wouldn't go anywhere.

The medic part of her brain started to use chakra to collect some of his sperm so that it was guaranteed to make it to where it needed to go. She gasped as he thrust one last time, pushing some of his seed deeper into her. She shoved some of it closer to her womb and was happy when two little seedlings made it.

Forgetting for the moment about that, she focused again on Kakashi. He was still holding himself over her, panting hard. She shifted slightly, the hard ground against her back cold. He let out a whine, and she grinned, feeling his cock still deep inside of her. He was pretty big, but it didn't hurt. She was grateful for that.

In a few seconds, however, she felt his member spring to new life, doubling in size within her. A weak smile was sent her way and she moaned. He was _much _smaller when he wasn't erect…

She wiggled her hips twice and he lifted her, beginning their rhythm all over again.

"KAKASHI!!"


	3. Neji Likes Children

The month went by rather quickly. Neji proved to be an excellent guard, watching over her wherever she went. She even showered with him right outside the curtain. She knew that it was probably difficult to not get hard seeing her change, but somehow he managed not to feel horny.

Every day she listened to every person, making suggestions and giving orders on what to work on that day. She listened until twelve, when she went to her bed and began her daily Jutsu. She had Neji watch with his Byukugan activated, and he always told her when she was done. She always needed to sleep after that, and when she woke up she found her stomach a little bigger. A meal awaited her on a tray on her bedside. Neji was watching still, sitting in a chair.

Neji took his duty seriously, since it was his friend that was attempting to fool nature. She was also their only hope left for salvation.

Kakashi showed up around dinner each day, when she finished her meal Neji prepared with a single shadow clone. He rubbed her back, shoulders, feet, stomach…whatever needed rubbing. Neji left the man and woman to themselves for an hour before politely kicking him out.

He could only listen to so much lovemaking without losing focus.

--

Finally the end of the month came. Sakura was broody, and she hadn't eaten all day. Kakashi had shown up when Neji sent a clone to find him. He guessed the man would want to be there when his kids were born.

Neither Sakura nor Neji told Kakashi that he had twins; Sakura had informed Neji that she wanted to surprise him. Neji just accepted what she said.

The entire month she had taught him about what would happen, what he would need to do, and what Jutsu to teach the next female should she die during this birth. She had also taught some helpful medical Jutsus to him, since he already knew some basic ones. He had the control and talent to learn them quickly, too.

--

"Neji! NEJI! Shit!!"

Neji had just gone to relieve himself for a minute when Sakura's panicked voice sounded from her bed. He swore silently and ran back into the room, ready to follow her orders.

Kakashi was holding her hand, pretending that her hand wasn't crushing his. She had her legs spread, and he checked stiffly to see how far along she was.

"Alright. You're okay"

Sakura was so surprised by how soothing his voice sounded that she forgot for a moment that she was giving birth.

And then a contraction hit, making her scream. Kakashi cringed but didn't dare take his hand away for fear of death. Neji cast a quick sound proof jutsu so that no one could hear her screams.

--

Sakura screamed again and pushed hard. Neji kept encouraging her, and he kept reminding her that Kakashi was right there. She always gripped his hand harder, and the silver-haired Jonin glared. But under that glare he could see the actual love for the girl birthing his children.

The pink-haired girl finally pushed out once more. Neji helped slide out an adorable baby girl. He made a clone and sent him to wash off the little bundle. When it came back, he wrapped it in a warm blanket. He shoved the cord to the side and got ready for the next one.

Kakashi accepted the baby with one arm and gazed down into her face. His eyes were both gazing at her with such love.

And then Sakura began pushing again, squeezing his hand as tightly as she could.

"Oh my god"

--

The two little babies, whom Kakashi had yet to name, looked exactly like each other. Except for one thing, though.

Sakura, still tired, held her children for only a minute before falling asleep. Neji had gone into full blown nurse mode, cleaning blankets and fetching water for her when she woke up.

He only left them alone when Kakashi crawled into the now cleaned bed to snuggle with her. The babies were set into a room with loads of cribs. A Neji clone was watching over them while he took a nap.


	4. Catch That Reference!

Sakura took a week off from everything to watch over her first born. They were so beautiful! She gave Neji the week off to do whatever. Because she needed to be ready for the next man, she couldn't sleep with Kakashi anymore. She got lonely at night, but she figured that she would get used to it.

--

"Asuma, you're the next one on the list, correct?" Sakura watched as a four man team finished with a section of wood. She helped a little bit, healing wounds and giving them some chakra pills, but she didn't want to do anything too extraneous. It might affect her body too badly, and she needed to be perfect for the children to be born safely.

Asuma stood silently for a moment, and she could have sworn she saw a slight blush under his beard. But all he did was light his cig.

"Yep."

"Okay. Meet me at my house at eight. Please don't be as late as Kakashi-kun was"

"Aye aye, Hokage-sama."

--

True to his word, Asuma showed up right on time. He looked clean, like he just showered. He smelled faintly of smoke, but she found that it suited him. She invited him in and he handed her a single rose.

Sakura blushed and put it in a vase near the window. It looked good.

Asuma let out an embarrassed cough.

"I, uhm…if the circumstances were better, I wouldn't be doing this. Either way, I feel like such a bad person…"

Sakura shrugged, her mind somewhat accepting of it now. "I'm going to be the mother of the new village. What's better than that?"

He gave it some thought and nodded. He agreed with her.

--

She offered him a drink, and for a little while they drank some coffee. She really didn't like sake, and wine tasted too bad. Coffee was really the only safe thing other than milk, water, and juice.

And then they were suddenly in the bed, with him apologizing for who knows what, pushing into her with such vigor it made her wonder, if only a moment, how he could ever be sorry for nothing.

She moaned and came just as quickly as before, but again, being older, he outlasted her. She clawed at his back when he angled in differently and hit a spot inside of her that made her go crazy.

Sakura also noticed that both Asuma and Kakashi held themselves as far inside of her as physically possible when they came. She guessed, mentally, they thought that it would make it easier for their seed to make it to her eggs.

--

Asuma was a gentleman for the next month. He came over everyday, just like Kakashi, but instead of just asking fucking her, he talked about new laws and what the new world would be like. They did make love, sometimes, but it wasn't as frequent as the other Jonin.

--

Her third child came a little easier. Her body was slightly more used to the process, and this time it was only one. She was _very _relieved that it was female. They needed more girls in the world. Even if they were literally babies.

The birth was easier but longer. It took the entire day, but she said that it didn't hurt as much…it was just a little more tiring. Again she took a nap, and Asuma actually did something nice and snuggled with her, keeping her warm and making her feel safe.

--

Neji was now completely used to being a midwife. He didn't tell anyone, but he actually didn't mind not working hard on repairs. He like looking out for people, and everyday he learned something new about Sakura or the other man that hung around for a month. He gave it much thought and told the pink-haired mother that once their numbers were stabilized, he was going to join the medics.

--

Sakura was a little bit nervous for the next man on the list. Gaara had changed, yes, but his emotionless face made her feel like he wasn't even paying attention. He had given tons of effort into helping rebuild, only muttering about how his work was dedicated to Naruto and only Naruto.

--

"Hello, Gaara-kun"

"Hokage-sama"

"Sakura. Call me Sakura." She stated firmly, gently pulling him inside the door. She sighed and strode into the bedroom, showing it off to him with a showgirl gesture.

The red-heads lips twitched, and she guessed that was the closest he got to a smile or laugh.

"So, where would you like to fuck me, oh red one?" in an attempt to make humor, she made up a nickname on the spot.

He looked a little uncomfortable. He shrugged, looking a little lost.

"…Have you ever been with a woman, Gaara?"

--

Since Sakura still wasn't the best at figuring out what guys liked, she figured that they could learn together. She chose the bed for their romp because it was simple and easy, with three main positions they could do.

"Okay, so…a woman's breasts are tender, and personally, I love them massaged. You can squeeze them. Go ahead, try." She had stripped them both down, and found that the lanky teen was fitter than she was, even though he never ran.

Gaara tentatively placed a hand on one of her boobs and gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him and nodded. She had been so relieved to know that he was more nervous than she was.

His hand closed around her breast rather tightly, and she let out a little squeak. He recoiled, blinking quickly. She blushed. "Not that hard. Not right away, at least."

He nodded and she waited for him to try again. It actually hadn't hurt all that much. It felt pretty good, actually. But it had been surprising.

When she noticed that he wasn't doing anything, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, try again" she encouraged, "just a little bit lighter."

His hand shook as he brought it back to her chest. He did the same thing as before, but this time so much more gently. She let out a small moan. His rough hands were so soft on her body now; it felt like a cloud was squeezing her body.

Gaara got a little bolder and worked with the other one, molding them around and trying to figure out what would make her moan again.

Eventually Sakura taught him other things. She knew that no one had really taught him about everything; anything he knew it was learned on his own.

His cock was only half erect by the time she finished explaining the basics to him, and she took it in her hands to fix that. This time he let out a noise and his hips thrust up. His eyes went wide and he started to apologize. She just grinned at him and took the tip into her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue out like a snake.

--

Sakura had to take his hand and help him prepare her for his size. His member was a bit shorter than the previous two males, but he was slightly wider. She would really need to lube up, or trouble would start.

Once he had his tip into her, though, his instincts and lust took over and he preformed perfectly. She had screamed a few times when his pace sped up to extreme speeds, and he had to stop and check the first time to make sure she was okay.

"I will be if you keep going" she had screamed, pushing back against him.

His speed and power were too much for her after a short time, and she had come quickly. Gaara, bring new, lasted only a moment more after her inner walls clamped down around his dick.

--

Again she went through the process of growing a child within her body. It was a little different than being able to talk to someone else, though, since Gaara wasn't around as often as Kakashi or Asuma were. He did play a big part in rebuilding Konoha, however, so she guessed that she couldn't be selfish this once and keep him with her.

Instead she talked with Neji, formulating new laws and writing down things that they came up with. A majority of her day consisted of pouring over books and teaching him new and better healing Jutsus. If he was going to be a medic, he had to learn from the best.

Neji took pride in what he learned, and in a way he was like Naruto; he never gave up. Sakura was proud of him as well, because they didn't have many medic-nins left. Actually, they had her and….Neji. She worried that she would die after having so many children, but Neji assured her that he would keep her alive. With the pace that he was learning, part of her believed him.

Sakura also took time to feed and look after her other children, the ones that Neji had three or four clones looking after. There wasn't any danger of enemies, but there was hunger, potty breaks, and feeding time. Since Sakura was the only one with boobs, she had to feed them until they were old enough for a bottle.

Sakura had so much to do that she was never bored. Often she went to bed tired but satisfied. Neji was also tired, but he always slept in a super light sleep in a plush chair near her bed so that he could be up and ready for anything.

So it was surprising when, a week after Gaara's little girl was born, Shikamaru showed up. He raised a hand in a little wave and she smiled back at him.

"Shika-kun? Is everything alright?"

It was his turn to be surprised. His face went red and he muttered a 'how troublesome' before walking into her apartment and slipping his sandals off. He gave her a small smile when she realized what he was here for and blushed.

"Oh. Uhm, sorry I don't have anything ready…. I totally forgot!"

The lazy ninja shrugged and waved it off. "It's alright. Do you want me to come back another time?"

"Oh no, no…. its okay..." Sakura bit her lip. "But uhm…."

The shadow user tilted his head at her. "What's wrong?"

"…Would you like some dinner?"

--

Sakura revealed that she had been cooking dinner when he showed up. He didn't mind and said that he would love to talk over dinner.

Relieved, she served him a plate of whatever she made. They ate and laughed as friends, not a female Hokage about to get another child. To Sakura, it was quite relaxing. It also gave Shika an idea of what she liked. He wanted to see what she did and what she liked so that they wouldn't ever get stuck on a topic.

--

An hour later, Sakura picked up the table and set upon doing dishes. She didn't ask Shika to help, but he started drying them as she handed them to him. They didn't talk much, but eventually they ended up with the soap bubbles all over and with Sakura pressed against the counter, Shika hungrily kissing her lips.

He licked up her neck and she let out a little moan. His hand snaked up her shirt and latched gently onto a breast. Sakura wasn't wearing a bra. She slid one of her hands down his pants and found his erection. Both moaned and Sakura broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

They moved to the bedroom, still kissing and fondling. Sakura's hair was splayed against the covers, spread around her head like a halo. Shikamaru was over her in a position like he was going to do some pushups, hands on either side of her body. He pressed down against her, careful to keep his full weight from settling on top of her.

And then they were kissing again. Sakura had been kissed by many people by now, but Shika's kisses were the best so far. They made her lightheaded and giddy, but they weren't rough and needy. His lips were soft and so…kissable!

Suddenly she sat up quickly. Shika, still on top of her, was unnaturally quick to move out of the way so that his head didn't collide with hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his drawling voice now sharp and to the point. Concern laced his voice, and she drew her legs close to her body, hugging them to her breasts.

"I-I…" Sakura's voice was nothing like at dinner, loud and cheery. Her face was scrunched up, but then she burst into tears.

Shikamaru scooted close, ignoring his throbbing erection for the moment. He held her close, rocking gently back and forth. He whispered words of comfort into her ears, not once mentioning what they were doing or what had happened. He avoided her most painful topic of Naruto.

He held onto her until she stopped sobbing. She gave a watery smile and a hiccup.

"Sorry" She murmured, wiping a loose tear from her cheek.

Shika swiped a tissue from the bedside and used it to wipe her whole face, being gentle as he did.

"About what?" he pressed gently, knowing that patience would pay off here.

She didn't speak for a moment, but when she did he listened carefully.

"I feel so…dirty! I mean, I know what I'm doing is saving us, but it's…its painful! I thought I would find one man to be with and maybe have a kid or two. Now though, I have all these men and children! I can't do it anymore! I can't be a whore!"

Shika was startled. She had hid this so well from the others. He smiled and tried to sound comforting.

"Do you really think that we men think of you as a whore? Do you not notice the looks that Kakashi gives you? He honestly loves you, whether you have sex with him or not! So does Asuma! He always went on and on about that chats you guys had, ranting about how it was like talking to the smartest, funniest god there is!" Shika was on a role now, not stopping for a breath.

Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes.

"And I know it's painful; it's gotta be! I am not envious of your position when you have to go through the births. But I do know that I am envious of how you always kept going, no matter what the pain! Naruto never gave up!"

That hit home with Sakura, and she gazed at him for a moment. He watched her, and blinked twice when her shoulders started shaking. He hoped that she wasn't crying, but quickly realized that she was laughing. He stared at her, confused. His odd facial expression made her laugh even harder. Soon he was laughing lightly along with her loud one.

Eventually the moment passed and Sakura was wiping tears away from her face. She gave a last giggle. Then she let her gaze wander past his face, a smile growing as she did.

Shika blushed and fought the urge to cover up. They still had to procreate; so on they had to go…

--

Sakura was writhing under him, urging him to go faster. He didn't do as she commanded, however. Shika was going to make slow love to her, to show her that she wasn't a whore. She was indeed loved, even if she couldn't see it.

Shikamaru didn't like to hear her so close to release without the pleasure to do so, and he leaned down to suck on a breast. She gave a low moan. Her body shuddered as she came, and he thrusted a few more times before spilling his seed inside of her. Her fingernails were leaving deep marks in his back, and he wondered through his orgasm if she would heal that later.

--

Just as the two were coming down from their sexual high, a knock was heard on the door. Sakura shook her head back and forth, trying to make something invisible go away. Shikamaru sighed and muttered his trademark phrase before gently pulling out of her. He quickly wiped himself off and slipped some boxers and pants on. He didn't bother with a shirt.

Sakura sighed, pulled on a robe and followed him to the door. She sighed again when the knock, more frantic now, sounded again.

"I'M COMING" She shouted, frustrated with having to end early just for this.

Shikamaru blushed at her words and could only hope that the person outside the door didn't realize what their Hokage meant.

Sakura flung open the door to see Kakashi, blushing, and her anger grew larger.

"What the hell, Kakashi?"

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds, and when he did, his voice sounded strained.

"Sasuke's back."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long. I've been working on my other stories and such more than this one.**

**But now I'm back on track and writing for all of them, not just The UB!**

**My favorite sentence in this is, **_"__Neji was now completely used to being a midwife__."_**. What's yours??**

**Anyways, please enjoy and tell me if you liked this chapter, hated it, can't wait for more, what your favorite part was...anything. Also, anyone catch my reference? It's a pretty easy one...**

PS as always, it looks better in Word, so if you do end up copy and pasting, you'll find it flows better. Thanks!

PPS for those hardcore readers, please ignore that Shika was not next on the list. I just forgot to edit him into it in the first chapter.


End file.
